Tale as Old as Time
by xoxocarebearxoxo
Summary: This story follows Belle in modern day times where life has been anything but an adventure. She's a bookworm who's life is nothing extraordinary. That is until she bumps into Adam, a transfer student who is now attending her high school. The two quickly hit it off but a secret that Adam has kept threatens to destroy the friendship that has developed.
1. Prologue

My story isn't like others. My story has an incredibly unique twist to it. It isn't that girl and boy fall madly in love and live happily ever after kind of thing. It's simply a one of a kind type of story hence why I thought it was imminent to share it with you. I find it futile for the world to know of the magic that surrounds us on a daily basis. Things you can't even begin to fathom actually exist and are amongst us. I find that this world is oftentimes cruel and unfair but then there is that one amazingly beautiful thing that happens that restores our faith in the world. That's what happened to me my senior year of high school. If you will, come with me on this journey and I promise you it will be worth it when you discover the beauty that still exists in this dark world.


	2. Chapter 1

The ear piercing beep of my alarm clock woke me on this dreary November morning. I moaned an inaudible few choice words before sitting up, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban falling from my chest in the process, and wiping the crust away from my eyes. I picked up my book, quickly dusting it off; before I began my morning routine of getting ready for the hell hole they called high school. I trudged to the bathroom beginning the tedious job of taming my wild mane. Once it was somewhat manageable I tied it back with a sky blue bow my best friend had gotten me for my birthday a few years back. I matched it with a black Blink-182 tank, some skinny jeans, and my old, severely damaged Converse that were falling apart at the seams. I threw some make up on my tired looking face and glanced in the mirror for one last check before heading out. God, no amount of makeup could make me look even half decent. You know my parents named me Belle because it was supposed to mean beautiful or whatever right? Wow, that's unfortunate for them; they got stuck with some gargoyle as a daughter. I quickly shoved my HP book in my backpack and began my trek down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie!" my dad greeted. "Care for some pancakes?"

"No thanks Dad. I'm already way late and I have to meet up with Chip in like five minutes."

"Oh yeah, okay. No worries kiddo; maybe some other time."

I hated disappointing my dad. He tried so hard to be close to me and all I ever did was push him away. My mom died of cancer when I was a freshman and ever since then I haven't been the same. I completely shut down after that and that included shutting my dad out of my life entirely. I only talked to him when necessary and made sure to steer clear of him as much as possible. I don't even know why to be completely honest. What had he done? Absolutely nothing but yet I continued to not even bother with him. I fucked up my relationship with the only person I had left and things could never get back to where they were; they just couldn't. I pulled the front door shut before making my way to Chip's house to pick her up for the walk to Purgatory. Chip wasn't her real name; her real name is Hope. I started calling her Chip however because she has the most chipper attitude you will ever find in a person. She's been my best friend since she punched some kid in the face in fifth grade for making fun of me. We've been inseparable ever since and she's like a sister to me. Her home life isn't any better than mine. Her parents divorced when she was twelve and she lives with her alcoholic mother and douchebag stepdad. She stepped out of the house and we immediately linked arms as we started our stroll to Lumworth High. We chatted the whole way to school about the most obscene things we could think of, laughing uncontrollably at how weird we actually were. It wasn't even fifteen minutes later that we had arrived to our death sentences saying goodbye to each other until lunch later on where we would reunite and reignite our previous completely insane conversation. I dug through my bag for my Calculus textbook, not paying attention whatsoever to what was going on around me, when I crashed into what felt like a concrete wall. However, upon looking up I discovered it wasn't a wall at all, but actually, a boy.


	3. Chapter 2

"I am so sorry. I was just trying to get my Calc book before class. I wasn't paying any attention, are you alright?"

His piercing baby blue eyes stared deeply into my boring old brown ones before speaking up.

"Uh, its fine. No big deal. I wasn't really paying attention either." He held up his I-Pod to show that he had too been absorbed in something else. I noticed the album artwork and immediately smiled in delight.

"Green Day?" I asked.

"Yeah actually. How'd ya know?"

"Saw the artwork. American Idiot, that's my favorite album by them."

"Seriously? It's mine too. Favorite track?"

"Hands down it's got to be St. Jimmy." I proudly expressed.

"That's insane! It's mine too. That's what I'm actually listening to right now."

"Wow, stellar. I mean cool… wow… I am such a nerd."

"Nah, its cool." he laughed. "It is indeed, stellar."

I just smiled at him because I couldn't truly comprehend what was actually going on right now. A boy was talking to me…me. No boy, no human rather, has ever really spoken to me minus Chip and my dad. This was a moment for the history books. I finally mustered the courage to continue the conversation.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new or something?"

"Yeah, I actually am. First day today. You said you were going to Calc, right?

"Yep, that's right. Is that where you were heading?"

"Yeah it was." he chuckled.

"Well, I can tell you this. You were definitely going the wrong way." I laughed jokingly. "Truman's class is this way. I could show you if you want."

"Yeah. I really never was good with directions. But that would be great, uh; I never did catch your name?"

"Belle."

"Sweet. Mine's Adam."

"Well Adam, welcome to Lumworth High."


	4. Chapter 3

Adam and I chatted more about some bands we both listened to it. With that we learned just how much in common we had with each other. It was incredible; I had known him for not even an hour but he already had this pull on me. I found him so interesting. His honey colored hair hung in his face giving him a sense of mystery to him. I wanted to know him. His deepest darkest secrets, what he loved, what he couldn't stand; just everything about him. We soon got to Calculus where Mr. Truman introduced Adam to the class. Kids just blankly stared into space; they could care less about the new kid. But I cared; I cared a lot. Adam took an empty desk behind me as Truman droned on and on about something I couldn't even comprehend. I mean I was always an intelligent kid but who could understand Calculus. It was pointless anyways, when was I ever gonna actually use it? I unknowingly dozed off and was awoken by the bell signaling it was time for the next class. Adam had art while I had music; I was in the choir at school. However, since the arts came in last place at my school compared to sports and all that crap we were all in one wing of the school; crammed together like ants in a colony. Paint cans lined one wall, drums the other. I waved bye to Adam as he walked into the art studio to once again be introduced as the new kid. Choir was the usual; a bunch of shit kids who could give two craps about actually making music. Besides me and a select few others who actually enjoyed to sing, this choir was the joke of the school. It frustrated me to no end every day that people treated something as beautiful as singing, a joke. I've been singing ever since I can remember. My mom used to sing me to sleep every night so I suppose I get my vocal cords from her. Singing was the one thing in my life I was truly good at. You could say it was a passion of mine. It was an outlet for me. When the world became too much to handle I always found music to be soothing. I quietly hummed to myself while the teacher tried to get control of the class. By the time most of the class was willing to attempt to participate the bell rang and we were shipped off to our next class. I quickly pushed through masses of people to catch up with Adam before gym. I caught him just as he was coming out of his classroom.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was amazing Belle. Like, incredible. I've never felt like a part of something until that class. Everyone was so nice and welcoming and the talent that that class has is unbelievable. We worked on portraits today. We could pick anyone we wanted. I wasn't too sure who I wanted to sketch yet so I was only brainstorming. But wow, just wow; I've never felt so alive. Oh I'm rambling aren't I? Jeez how rude of me. How was choir?"

I couldn't help myself and I just burst out into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Adam asked curiously.

"It's just, you were so excited. When you were talking I had to make sure you were taking breaths and you wouldn't pass out on me. I'm so happy you loved art class. That's amazing, it really is. Choir was the usual nothing too special."

"Well, I'm sure you did perfect regardless. You know, I'd love to hear you some time."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. But be warned, I'm nothing special."

"Psh… I highly doubt that."

God how could someone I just met have this effect on me. What the hell was wrong with me? I barely knew this kid but somehow I felt myself falling under his spell. He was just so sincere with everything he said and that was truly rare to find nowadays. Perhaps this day wouldn't be like all the rest. Maybe, just maybe, it would be something more.


	5. Chapter 4

Finally after a few more periods droning on and on it was finally time for my favorite time of the day: lunch. Where I would reunite with Chip but also have a new special someone to enjoy it with. I promised Adam I would meet him outside the doors to the café so he wouldn't get lost trying to locate us in the incredibly large sized lunch room. I could spot his totally gorgeous smile from a mile away and it gave me this weird tingly feeling in my stomach.

"Belle, what's up chica?"

"Haha… what did you just come from Spanish or something?"

"As a matter of fact I did my lady." Adam opened on the door holding his hand out for me to go in first.

"Why thank you so much sir."

"Of course madam. Now where is this Chip you've been telling me so much about?"

My eyes scanned the café for the lunch table we've been occupying for the past four years when I noticed Chip waving with flailing arms in the air.

"I'm gonna guess she's the crazy chick making an embarrassment of herself over there."

"You would be guessing correctly then." I chuckled. "Come on before she embarrasses herself further."

We made our way over to Chip where she was munching on some Cheetos paired with a tuna sandwich. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Mhmmm. Chip, I would like you to meet Adam. He's gonna be joining us for lunch from now on. Cool?"

"Yeah, totally; nice to meet you Adam. The names Hope, but this loser over here calls me Chip." she says pointing towards me.

"Well I may have to change the name if you keep referring to me as loser." I laugh.

Adam takes the seat across from us and proceeds to unpack a brown bag from his knapsack.

"So, what's your poison?" I ask.

"Today's punishment is an expired fruit cup, a half-eaten bologna sandwich, and a carton of milk I'm pretty sure is chunky at this point."

"Yeah dude, no offense but that's disgusting."

Adam just laughs at the comment.

"Believe me, none taken. You see, my parent's just had another kid so their minds aren't exactly all there at the moment. They've been busy taking care of the baby so they haven't really been food shopping in a while."

"Well, today is your lucky day. It so happens to be pizza day and I just so happen to have enough money for two lunches. Come on cowboy, it's your lucky day."

Adam says more "thank yous" and "I'll pay you backs" than I think I've ever heard in my whole life. I just wave it off saying it's seriously not a big deal at all. As we get up to get on line Chip flashes her thousand watt smile at me as she continues to make kissy faces. I stick my tongue out and turn around just as a puddle of milk takes the floor out from underneath me.


	6. Chapter 5

Just as I think I'm gonna land on my ass in front of the whole senior class and embarrass myself into the next century something incredible happens. I feel Adam's arms wrap around me, holding me up and preventing what could've been the most awkward thing ever. As soon as I catch my breath I look up into his sparkling eyes and am immediately lost in them. His eyes, I don't know how to explain it. They almost seem as if they tell a story. I want to know what that story is and at that moment I'm determined to find out. I come back to reality pretty quickly. I catch my breath and stand back up as best I can.

"Holy crap Belle, are you okay?"

"Ye, yeah; I think so." I stumble on my own words. "You, you kinda just saved me."

"Oh, that? It was no big deal, honestly. All I did was catch you."

"Yeah but it was almost instantaneous. It's like you knew that was gonna happen."

Adam froze a little bit at the sound of that.

"No, nope. It was just luck I guess." He stuttered.

Something was off with him after that. After getting our lunch he remained particularly quiet, continuing on for the remainder of the day. He only made small talk after that. Was it something I said? When the final bell of the day rang we met up with Chip and gingerly walked out of the school together. The walk home was a little better; there was definitely more talk then. Chip and Adam hit it off almost immediately; just as we had. The three of us chatted about everything from music to movies to books to more deep stuff like the afterlife and whether or not we believed in ghosts or not.

"I for one definitely do. I just don't see how that sort of stuff could be fake." I suggested.

"Oh come on B, there is no way that ghosts exist. That's a load of crap." Chip chimed in.

"I don't know Chip; I gotta side with Belle on this one. I've had some instances in my lifetime that for sure back up the fact that ghosts and the supernatural are in fact completely, 100% real."

"You guys are weirdoes there's no doubt about that." Chip laughs.

"Hardy har har. Laugh it up Chip; at least we're open minded unlike yourself."

"At least I'm using my brain unlike you two dummy heads."

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't this your stop dummy head?"

We all simultaneously glanced up at Chip's front door.

"Well, I suppose you are correct on one thing today." Chip jokes. "Until tomorrow friends, I bid you both adieu." she bows and skips away as we watch her disappear within the walls of her apartment.

We both wave goodbye to our weird yet loveable friend and continue on our trek to our stops where we will retire for the night until the next day where we will resume where we left off.

"So, tell me something no one else knows about you." I begin. "A deep dark secret you've never told anyone before."

"Uh, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something scandalous perhaps. Have you ever stolen something before?"

"Can't say I have. I believe in this thing where we respect authority." Adam states sarcastically.

"I see. So I've got a good boy on my hands. Well, that can be easily changed. I've corrupted young minds before and I will gladly do it again." I clapped my hands and rubbed them together while cackling deviously imitating, horribly I may add, as an evil witch might do right before she casts a spell to turn you into a toad.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared." Adam jokes shoving me the slightest bit.

We walk a little more until we arrive at the familiar place I've called home for the past 18 years of my life.

"Do you wanna come in for a little while?"

Adam looks at the dark looking sky then back to me.

"Uh, I can't, sorry. Gotta get home and help my mom with the baby."

"Yeah, I get it. No worries. Maybe another time?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Listen, Belle, I just wanted to thank you for making my first day here a non suckish one. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem Adam, it was honestly a really fun day. I haven't had this much fun on a school day in so long. Same time tomorrow?"

"Deal." he puts out his hand as I shake it jokingly.

I start up the steps and turn around for one quick goodbye but to my surprise Adam is long gone.


	7. Chapter 6

I closed the door gently behind me making sure not to alert my father I had arrived home. I must've looked like the biggest idiot on the planet with the goofy ass grin plastered on my face. I never felt this way before. I felt like if I wasn't holding on to something I could just fly away. Adam made me genuinely happy and that is something I hadn't been for an extremely long time. Who knew one day could possibly change your outlook on life. I knew I was getting ahead of myself. I mean I just met the kid and the chances that he felt the same way about me were highly doubtful. No one ever felt that way about me. I mean except Joe Cramer, the pimple faced kid from down the street who oftentimes could be seen from outside my window attempting to serenade me with some old love ballad he learned to play on his acoustic guitar. I mean he was nice, don't get me wrong, he just wasn't the knight in shining armor I always dreamed of sweeping me off my feet and taking me away from this slow-paced, boring life. I wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere; I wanted it more than I could tell. But Adam, he was mysterious, and gorgeous, and compassionate, and I could go on and on about his sparkling personality til the end of time. I wondered what he was doing at this exact moment. I sauntered up to my room leisurely plopping myself down onto my bed and removing my HP book from my bag digging into the words of my favorite author to ever grace the planet, J.K. Rowling. I dreamed of becoming half the author she was but as of now I was just some mediocre wannabee author with no future in the career. Becoming absorbed in the book I hadn't realized I had received a text message from an unknown number.

"Hey B, its Adam. Uh, I hope its ok I call you B, it's just I heard Chip call you that today and I quite liked it to be honest but if you don't want me calling you that I totally understand. Oh god, I'm rambling again. Gosh, why do I do that so much? Why can't I just be normal and sound chill when I text a girl? You must think I'm the biggest dork on the planet. You must be laughing at how dumb I am, huh? I just realized you're probably thinking how did this psychopath get my number. Chip gave it to me actually on the way home from school. She slipped a crumpled up piece of paper into my hand when we first left the school. So I guess I should just get to the point of why I texted now. Here goes. "What's up?""

I never laughed so hard at a text in my life. This kid was almost as socially awkward as I was yet I found it to be the most adorable thing in the world.

"Adam, what's good bro beans? Trust me; I don't mind the rambling in the slightest. I actually find it quite adorable. And as for calling me B, it would be a great pleasure for the spectacular Adam to acknowledge me by this simple, yet obvious likable nickname."

I hit sent but immediately regretted acknowledging Adam as "bro beans". I mean honestly could I sound anymore naïve.

"Ha, bro beans. That's a new one. You are rather good at making me laugh B. That's a huge accomplishment if you were to ask my parents. I don't laugh much at home; nothing humors me greatly there."

"And why is that?" I mention curiously.

"Ever since the baby was born my parents haven't had much time to have a good laugh with me. Babies take a lot out of you I suppose. They just tend to the baby all day and when they aren't doing that they're dealing with work. They don't have much time for me anymore. I guess that's not a horrible thing though. I can get away with practically anything."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Adam when I saw that. Here I had a dad who would go to the ends of the earth to make me happy and I shut him out for no good reason at all. Adam craved for attention from his parents but they couldn't even give him the time of day. I realized I was pretty selfish with the life I've been given. I should be grateful for what I have not wanna push it away. I vowed to at least attempt to talk to my father a little more when I could.

"Well, to be completely honest I don't know what to say to that. I'm sorry that that happens to you at home. I truly am. It must suck to be ignored by your own parents. Sometimes I wish my dad would ignore me but I suppose I shouldn't, I guess I should be lucky, huh?"

"Count your blessings B. I wish I could walk in your shoes; even just for a day. That'd be nice."

A knock on the door startled me from my state.

"Yeah dad?"

"Hey honey just wondering if you wanted to get some take out for dinner tonight."

"Sure; that'll be fine. Chinese?" I suggest.

"Sounds delish. I'll order it now."

"Cool. Thanks dad can't wait."

I swear I could almost hear him smile through the door. It made me happy that I possibly just made my dad form an actual smile on his face. A true, real smile; one I hadn't seen for years now. I didn't mean to hurt him I honestly just couldn't help it. It was the defense I inherited through my mom's death. Shut the world out and there wasn't a chance I could be hurt again. It seemed to work for a while but after a few months it just killed me that I was hurting the only man I had left in the whole world.

I was drawn out of my own thoughts by my text tone. Adam and I talked for a while after that. I laughed at his various attempts to charm me with his humor. I heard dad thanking the take out guy and decided I should probably say good night to Adam and head down to enjoy the first dinner since mom died that I was actually looking forward to. Maybe tonight I could make amends with my dad.

"Adam, I gotta run. My dad's waiting for me for dinner. See you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely. I hope you have the dinner of all dinners. The most incredible dinner in the history of all dinners ever had. Dinner fit for a king. Okay, I'm being weird again. Haha, night B."

I threw my phone down on the bed laughing to myself. What had I gotten myself into with this kid?


	8. Chapter 7

Dinner went incredibly well. Dad and I talked about everything from my school work to what he was working on at work and everything in between. It was honestly one of the nicest talks I've had with anyone in a long while. After cleaning up the dishes, I kissed dad on the cheek, saying our goodnights. It felt good to be taking baby steps towards mending our once broken relationship. God today was just the most spectacular day ever. Could it get any better? I pranced up my stairs arriving to the bathroom where I brushed my pearly whites and attempted to remove all the knots that had been developing throughout the day in my hair. Once done with that tedious job I got back to my room and threw all the stuffed animals to the floor where they would reside for the night while I spent my time in Dreamland. I hoped I would dream of Adam. I hoped he would dream of me. I hoped we would dream of each other. As I closed my eyes I smiled one last cheeky smirk before I felt my eyelids get too heavy to possibly keep open as sleep took over me and I was consumed in darkness.

Sirens woke me up in the dead of night. I was dazed and confused whether this was real life or just part of some incredibly strange dream I was having. Once I saw lights illuminating my once pitch dark room I knew this was reality. I threw on a pair of fuzzy slippers and cloaked myself in my midnight black bathrobe holding it close to my skin. I tip toed down the stairs, trying my hardest not to wake my still sleeping father. I silently made it to the front door which I opened extremely slowly and carefully. If dad knew I snuck out, even for just five minutes, I would never hear the end of it. The sight outside was unlike anything I'd ever seen. There were cop cars every which way and people gathered in flocks around one specific area that was taped off with yellow caution crime scene tape. Nothing remotely interesting like this ever happened in my town so I was eager to see what the fuss was about. As I walked closer I saw tons of red liquid that even though I didn't want to admit was blood, it clearly was. I nervously walked the tiniest bit further but instantly wished I hadn't. The site in front of me was one I could never unsee. What was before me would traumatize me and haunt my dreams til the end of time. It was a man; mutilated, chewed up, and guts strewn everywhere.


	9. Chapter 8

I stumbled backwards finding myself unable to catch my breath. The more I inched away from the body the more I yearned to be in the comfort of my bed sheets away from the darkness of whatever I had just witnessed. The stench of the strewn out guts still existed in my nasal cavity and I craved for it to disappear and for the mental image that was now burned in my head to vanish. I snuck back into the confines of my home, sneaking up the creaky steps that made it extremely difficult for my slyness to exist at this point, and locked myself within my room. At this moment in time I didn't know how a teenage girl was supposed to react to the scene that was just thrown in her face. Was she supposed to scream? Perhaps, yell for help? I could do neither so I simply did the one thing I knew I was good at: cried. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I couldn't get the body out of mind long enough to fall into a slumber so sleep seemed practically impossible at this point. I wondered if anyone else had seen him; seen his insides oozing out of him like lava. See his face completely deformed it was impossible to id him. Who was he? Who did this to him? And probably the most important question: why? Who could be so fucked up in the head as to decapitate another human being and leave him there to die? I was beyond scared for my life at this point. The murder was just down the street. What if the killer was lurking among the neighborhood searching for his next victim? I wondered if I should wake my dad to alert him of what was going on just a few homes down. Surely it would be on the news by morning. He would see it as he got ready for work the next day; it was best not to bother him with this horrific news. So I sat and sat until I saw the sun coming up threw the space between my shades. I picked myself up, going through the same morning routine as the previous day; brushing my hair, tying it up, getting dressed, and so on and so forth. I made my way down the steps discovering my father; eyes glued to the TV.

"It is unknown what the cause of death was but the death has been ruled a homicide. The identity of the man is still unknown to the authorities however the autopsy provided a tooth sample and the identity shall be revealed through dental records. The identity of the murderer is also unknown and we advise those who live close to the crime scene, as well in all areas of the town, to be extremely careful when alone and to always be aware of their surroundings. With the latest on this grisly murder, I'm Catherine Hepburn with Channel 5 News, back to Lou in the studio." the news reporter signed off.

Dad clicked off the TV and simply shook his head.

"Crazy world we live in, huh kiddo?"

"Yeah, it's insane." I said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Do you want a ride to school? You know, to be safe."

"Dad, I'm gonna walk with Chip and this new kid Adam who I met yesterday. We will be careful, promise."

"Uh, alright. Please be safe sweetheart. This lunatic is still running rampant. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Dad, trust me. I'm always careful." I promised.

I kissed him on the cheek before making my way outside. To my surprise Adam was already at my place waiting for me on the bottom step.

"Hey Adam! How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Only a minute or so." he answered hastily. "Can we get going now?" he questioned.

He almost sounded fearful. Like he was scared of something.

"Yeah, sure we can. Did you hear about that murder last night? Pretty gruesome huh?"

"Yeah, sucks… for that guy… being killed and stuff."

"Yes, it's really unfortunate. I wonder who it was. Perhaps someone from the neighborhood."

"Uh huh. Maybe." Adam quietly added.

It was silent from then til we reached Chip's.

"OMG, did ya'll hear about the murder? Fucking crazy right? Like what the hell is that about that? Who would do something like that?" Chip practically screamed at us.

"Yeah, we heard. Can we just get to school now?" Adam spoke up seemingly annoyed at all the chit chat.

"What's up your butt dude?" Chip sassily back talked him.

"Nothing, just really don't wanna be out here, you know? Cause of the murder and stuff."

"Yeah, come on Chip, we should really get going."

We continued the trek to school in utter silence; no one saying another word about the murder.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Wow, I am so incredibly sorry for the massive delay in writing. My computer decided to crap out on me so I have just decided to try and continue the story on my I Pad so I really hope it doesn't affect my quality of work. Thank you all for having so much patience with me and for being as invested in this story as I am. I appreciate all of you more than you could know. Hope everyone is doing lovely and without further ado, enjoy! :) -Carrie

Talks of the murder went around school like the latest Hollywood gossip. Everyone wanted the latest updates on all things involving the murder. Who was the poor guy? Why'd they do it; what was the motive? Even the teachers couldn't resist putting their two sense in on what they thought had happened.

"It was probably the drunk guy who snorts coke on the weekends." Tommy Brooks started the bashing fest.

"No way!" Becca Sanders retorted. "I guarantee it was that old lady that practices voodoo in her apartment on her 500 cats."

"Settle down children. It's not polite to assume things and judge others without truly knowing them." Ms. Holl stated.

I could tell she was feeding off all the assumptions though; everyone was. I mean nothing ever remotely entertaining happened in this town so when something did happen it was breaking news and would be for the next year or so. I glanced back at Adam who seemed to be extremely uneasy in his seat. He looked nervous and i noticed tiny beads of sweat running down his forehead. As the bell rang to dismiss the class Adam bolted out without as much as a word to me. I raced after him and grabbed at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Adam, woah slow down, okay? Wanna tell me what's going on?"

" Nothing Belle; absolutely nothing."

"So why'd you race out of class like that? We always walk together!"

" I just don't feel well is all. I think I'm gonna go home early."

And with that Adam turned around and headed out the doors of the school without even a simple goodbye. I scratched my head in complete and utter confusion. Something was most definitely up with him and I was going to get to the bottom of it.


	11. Chapter 10

I hastily decided to follow Adam out of the school. I would be in major trouble if I was caught by a teacher but I had decided Adam was my friend and in need of someone to talk to; I would want him to do the same for me. I did however choose to remain a few paces behind him always because I didn't want him to know I was following him just yet. If he knew he would make me go back to school for sure. So I remained hidden behind various bushes, signs, and trees all the way to our street. I peeked my head around a corner building as I watched him pace back and forth in front of his apartment. His delicate hands ran through his gorgeous locks in frustration. I decided it was time to make my move. I stepped out from behind the building and slowly made my way over to him. As he saw me crossing the street all he did was smile. He jogged over, embracing me in his muscular arms. I breathed in his cologne and went weak at the knees; he smelt like what I imagine only Heaven could smell like. When he pulled away I saw something in his eyes that I could never forget: fear. It wasn't like that fear you get when you watch a scary movie or see a huge ass spider on your bedroom wall. It was a fear I'd never experienced before. It was fear of something much bigger: fear for his life.


	12. Chapter 11

"Adam please just tell me what's going on. I won't judge you; I could never do that. I want to help you, that's all."

"Belle, I can't. You just won't understand; no one will."

"You don't know that Adam. I know we've only know each other for a little while but what we have is really special to me. You're the only person, besides Chip, who I've cared for this much. I'm your friend and I wanna help you through whatever is going on. Please meet me halfway."

A tear slipped from Adam's eye as he shakily took my hand in his.

"Belle, you have to promise to me that if I tell you what's going on you won't tell a soul, not even Chip, deal?"

Not even Chip? This must have been extremely serious but I couldn't say no to the cowering boy in front of me.

"Promise!"

I held out my pinky to him to seal the deal. He grasped it with his and just like that I had decided my fate without even realizing it.

"Alright then." He took a deep breath and said the six words I would not soon forget. "I know who killed the man."


	13. Chapter 12

"Wha, what?" was all I managed to get out.

"I know who killed that man." Adam repeated back to me.

"I heard you Adam, I just can't believe it is all. Why didn't you say something?"

"I was scared. I wasn't sure how you would react to the news."

"Well, I'm all ears. You can tell me Adam, honestly."

"I can't. At least not right now I can't. Too many people around at this hour of the day. Can you meet me in the alley by the park at 7:30 tonight?"

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Adam knew who savagely murdered a man and he couldn't even tell me.

"Sure Adam, I can meet you there tonight." I replied unsure of myself.

"Great. And Belle, please come alone. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay." was all I could muster.

Why was Adam so intent on me coming alone? And why could I not tell anyone what he was to tell me? I glanced back to Adam who was already halfway up the front steps. He turned around once more, gave me a quick wave, and retreated back to the confines of his home. I shuttered suddenly realizing I was now alone on the sidewalk where not more than a mile away a murder had occurred. I decided to just go home instead of returning to school and facing the wrath of Principal Tyler. I slammed and locked the door behind me taking deep breaths in and out to try and calm myself from what had just occurred not even moments ago. Adam had seemed so weird and distant and it confused me to no end. I thought we had a better relationship than that. I raced up to my room, locking that door as well; I was not taking any chances with a maniac on the loose somewhere. I threw my tangled mess of hair up in a messy bun and proceeded to head to the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet, wet it, and pressed it to my now soaked with sweat, sticky face. I thought some water would come me down from my panicked state but honestly nothing could. Not a book, nor my music could stop my mind from racing with thoughts of all the things Adam could possibly say later. Why the alley by the park? What was he trying to hide? I decided a long nap that was way past overdo was my best bet to stop my thoughts from continuing to jumble up in my brain. As I threw myself down on my mattress and wrapped myself up in my comforter sleep consumed me and before I knew it the comfort of nothingness was the last thing I could remember.


	14. Chapter 13

Authors Note: So guys, I am extremely proud of these next few chapters I am about to upload. I just found this insane passion for them and I hope you'll love reading them as much as I loved writing them. As always, thank you for your continued support for this story and for always giving your incredible feedback; I appreciate you all immensely. -Carrie

I awoke to the smell of delicious aromas from downstairs in the kitchen. My dad had always been an incredible cook but after mom he seemed to lose his passion for it. That led to getting take out basically every night which would later be the reason behind my pimple prone skin but that's besides the point. I suppose since our relationship had slowly but surely been improving recently he thought about whipping up my favorite dish for dinner; chicken with Alfredo sauce and a side of home made potatoes and corn. It used to be the dinner he would cook every year on my birthday but after mom got sick and she finally succumbed to her illness life wasn't the same and those old memories we shared together were put on the back burner. He hadn't made the meal since; well til now I guess. My mouth watered just thinking about how incredible it would taste. However, I wouldn't get the chance to find out. It was already 7:15 and the park was a good 10 minutes away from my place. I slipped my phone into my back pocket and pulled on my worn out Paramore hoodie before sauntering down the stairs to face my father.

"Hey princess, dinner will be done in 5 minutes. Mind setting the table?"

I knew what I was about to tell my dad would break his heart yet again; I seemed to excel at being a horrible daughter.

"Dad, that's actually what I came down here to talk to you about. I have to meet up with Adam to discuss something very important; it's kind of an emergency."

"Couldn't you just go after dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"I sorta kind of promised him I would be there by 7:30. Is it okay if I go?"

He just sighed at me and looked at me disappointedly. I could see the sadness that had come over him. I almost started tearing at the sight of it but I had to be strong so he would let me go.

"Yeah kiddo. That's fine, I was gonna watch the game anyways." he lied blatantly. "Just be safe, okay? Whoever killed that guy is still out there somewhere and I don't wanna lose you; I can't."

"Dad, I promise I will be safe and will call you if anything goes wrong. I love you daddy, I truly do; please never forget that."

I slipped out the front door and gingerly started to make my way to the alley. It hurt me knowing I was hurting my dad. It was never my intention to break his heart constantly. I suppose I never learned to grieve over my mother properly and it most definitely affected my relationship with my dad in an extremely negative way. Maybe I needed counseling or something. I've been a pretty fucked up kid ever since than. I vowed to myself then and there I would make more of an effort to reconnect with my dad; I owed him at least after all the shit I put him through over the years. My mom is probably so disappointed in me. I mean, why wouldn't she be? I was a screw up and I abandoned the only person I had in the world for no reason. Thinking about how both my parents must be so heartbroken at the girl I'd become made me feel absolutely worthless inside. I began to cry; full out cry, just right there, on the middle of the sidewalk. I rarely cried because I thought it was a form of weakness. I didn't like to seem weak so I tended to keep all my emotions bottled up inside. I guess they finally caught up with me cause I've never cried as much as I did right then. How utterly embarrassing? Crying in the middle of my neighborhood where anyone could see me. I rubbed at my eyes with the sleeves of my sweatshirt and wiped off from underneath my nose where a mess of goop had formed. I probably looked like some hagrid beast. Before I could even realize I stopped in place recognizing where I was; the alley by the park.


	15. Chapter 14

I took a deep breath and proceeded to head into the incredibly dark alley. It was full of puddles and cobwebs and freaked me out even though I would never admit it out loud. I saw Adam sitting against the wall, legs stretched out, across from where I had entered. When he saw me get closer he stood up smiling shyly at me. I returned the gesture and embraced him in a hug; he looked like he needed it.

"Are you alright B, you look like you've been crying?"

It's amazing that after the worst of times this kid could make me smile like a complete idiot. He was so compassionate for others and that was an extremely rare thing to find in this town.

"Yeah Adam, I'm alright. Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Maybe another time?" I questioned.

"Yeah, of course."

"So, you had something to tell me, right? About the guy?"

"Uh huh, guess I did. Before I say anything I want you to know I am telling you this because I trust you 100% and I know you wouldn't hurt me."

I became extremely nervous when he said that but I remained quiet so completely invested in what bombshell he was about to drop on me. Whatever it was, we could get through it together.

"Belle." he said seriously. "I know who killed the man because, because...it was me."


	16. Chapter 15

I couldn't even comprehend what he had just said to me so I did the one thing that came naturally to me: I laughed. He couldn't possibly be serious. Adam, a loving, charming boy, a murderer?

"You're joking me, right?"

"I wish I was B, but I'm really not."

"Adam, this isn't funny. If your pulling a prank on me you better stop it right now. I don't think its humoring at all."

"Belle, please listen to me. It was an accident; I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't help it."

"God Adam, what do you mean you couldn't help it? What the hell do you mean?"

"I'm not like you Belle. I'm not... entirely human."

As he finished his sentence he fell to the ground in what looked like agonizing pain. He held his chest, gripping at his heart. I fell to the ground with him grabbing at his arm to try and help in any way I possibly could.

"Adam, Adam! What's going on? Should I call for help?" I screamed.

"No Belle, don't."

As he held up his head, his episode now over, I could only describe what I saw as what I imagined being face to face with a werewolf was like. I stumbled backwards and tried to stand up but I was so full of fear and confusion it seemed near impossible.

"Belle, please don't be scared; I could never hurt you." he pleaded.

I could not fathom what was unfolding in front of my eyes. I did the only thing I could think of; I turned to run. Adam grabbed at my arm trying to hold me back but accidentally tearing threw my flesh with his now prominent claws. I yelped in agony and released myself from his grasp. I darted out of that alley as fast as my feet could carry me, leaving Adam behind in the dust.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for continued support; it means more than you could ever know. Stay classy guys! ;) -Carrie

I felt like I had been running forever by the time I reached my apartment. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I bolted straight to my room. I pulled down my blinds in case Adam decided to follow me home. What I had just seen I knew I would never unsee. He completely transformed into some sort of wolf like creature; it was horrifying. I mean he wasn't what you would call grotesque but he was covered from head to toe with hair, had claws like a dog, and the teeth of what I would describe as almost vampire like. But the extremely strange thing about it all was that he looked just like himself. I could tell it was Adam but he was just in a different form. I don't know why I ran. I don't know how I could do that to him. He was my friend; he trusted me and I let him down. What kind of person would do that? He would never forgive me for that; why would he? I wouldn't forgive. How could I possibly face him at school tomorrow with the knowledge I had just obtained. He killed someone and I never even got the chance to find out why. He said it was an accident but I still didn't understand. He was Adam; I never saw a hateful bone in his body and know he's confessing to murder. The thought made me sick. In fact it really did for only a few moment later a wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of my stomach into the porcelain throne. I didn't know if it was the fear or the fact I ran so incredibly fast without as much as a second of rest that had made me sick like that but I felt like utter crap at that moment. I knew I could use this to my advantage to stay home from school the next day to gather my thoughts and decide the best way to go about this whole situation. I slid into my bed and wrapped myself tight in the covers as if they had some magical powers to protect me from the outside. Exhaustion took over me but my constant nightmares of what had happened a few hours earlier woke me up many times throughout the night. I wouldn't dare wake my dad at this hour so I lay sleepless, mind racing. Adam wasn't human; he was also a murderer. I couldn't wrap my mind around that. Was this simply a dream? How could it be real? Things like this didn't just happen. This was all just a fantasy world I created and by morning it would all go away. I knew in my heart however, that was the furthest thing from the truth.


	18. Chapter 17

I awoke to my phone's text alert. I ignored it; fearing it may be Adam. When I stretched to wake myself up I felt a searing pain in my arm and looked down. I noticed my sheets were drenched in my own blood. With all the chaos going on last night I had completely forgot about the massive cut I had gotten on my arm. By now the blood was all dried up and the wound was already starting to close up but it still hurt like a bitch anyway. I drug myself out of bed and to the bathroom to put some antiseptic on the cut. It burned for a few seconds before I wrapped it up in a gauze to prevent my father from seeing it. I quickly changed my sheets and discarded the old ones. I climbed back into bed and awaited my father's arrival wondering why I wasn't getting ready for school. As if on cue, he entered not a moment later.

"Sweetie? You getting ready for school now?"

"Uh Dad, I'm not feeling too hot today. I think I may be coming down with something. Can I please stay home today?"

"Well, you haven't missed much school lately so I don't see why not. Are you gonna be okay alone? Want me to call work and let them know what's going on? It's no problem."

"No Dad. I'm gonna be totally fine. Probably just a bug going around. I'll be good as new in no time. Promise."

"Okay pumpkin, if you're sure. Feel better soon and call if you need anything. Love ya."

"Will do, love you too Dad."

And with that he shut my door and off he went. I climbed up again reaching for my laptop. If I was gonna find out about what Adam was I figured my best bet was the internet. I wandered various sites for hours with no luck. They all said the same thing "It was physically impossible for a human and an animal to be of one body." I slammed the computer shut in frustration. So it was physically impossible for a human to also be part animal so how was Adam any different? I stared at the chipping paint on the ceiling. How was I going to confront Adam about this? He surely wouldn't forgive me for abandoning him when he needed a friend. That's all he wanted; someone to be there for him and I couldn't even be that. If there was an award for worst friend in history it would surely be mine. Time flew faster than I realized because only a few moments later the front door lock clicked, alerting me my father was already home.

"Hey sweet pea, feeling any better?"

"Much, thanks Dad. I think I just needed some rest is all."

"Feeling up for company then?"

Company? Who could possibly want to be visiting me?

"Oh, I mean I guess so. I'm up for it."

"Great, I'll send em up."

I heard footsteps fast approaching up the stairs. When he made his way to my door I immediately regretted my decision of saying I was up for a visit because at my door stood a very frazzled and upset Adam.


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I felt it necessary for you guys to know I'm listening to Disney Princess Radio as I'm writing lol. It makes my heart happy! :) Yay, you guys we finally get to discover Adam's story and I am so incredibly happy with it; I hope you love it. I seriously appreciate all your support more than I could ever express so thank y'all for that. Hope you're all enjoying your day! -Carrie xo

"I'll give you two some time then."

"Thank you sir. Pleasure meeting you."

"Same here Adam."

With that Dad closed the door and went back to his usual routine. Adam turned towards me and before I had a second to protest him being there he covered my mouth with his incredibly firm hand.

"Please B, let me talk okay? And whatever you do, don't scream! Promise?"

I just shook my head up and down unable to muster any words. He released his grip and I jerked my head away quickly. Adam sat down on the edge of my bed as I watched him the entire time.

"So, how are you feeling? Your dad said you were sick today."

"Oh, I'm doing alright. I think it's just a bug going around."

"Don't pull that crap with me Belle. We both know why you didn't go to school today and it definitely wasn't cause of a bug. You're scared of me, aren't you?"

I never heard Adam sound so stern before. It was surprisingly incredibly attractive and what am I even saying, the boy's not even human.

"Adam, you have to know how sorry i am about running off. It's just I didn't know what else to do." I whispered this next part fearing my Dad might hear. "You turned into some kind of werewolf thing right before my eyes. Did you really expect me to stay?"

"Well no, I didn't. But I did hope you would."

"You have to look at this from my point of view. Your friend turning into some sort of animal right before your eyes; it's incredibly frightening."

"You're right Belle. I didn't think of it like that. I'm sorry. But now it's extremely important you listen to me. I have to tell you about me; the real me."

"O...okay. I'm ready." I managed to stutter.

"Wow, okay. I can't believe I'm actually telling someone this. You should know you're the first person, outside my family, to know this. Feel honored." Adam joked.

Even in the most serious of times this kid could crack a joke like nothing was wrong. What had I gotten myself into?

"This is an incredible honor and I will treasure it always." I sarcastically replied.

"Good. So basically when I was born a witch placed a curse on me that on the eve of my tenth birthday I would transform into a beast when the sun went down. I'm sure you're a tad confused about the witch thing. I'm not from here. Like a normal town like this. I'm from somewhere called Enchansonia. It's a land of fairytale creatures; those things, they really do exist. Anyways, after my tenth birthday I would transform to this beast like being every night. I was never a danger to anyone. Well that was until this wolf hunter Grosman came to town looking for his next kill. That was a few weeks before we relocated here. My parents figured he wouldn't find us if we settled in a normal place like this. Fairytale beings rarely leave home except for extreme circumstances like this. We thought he wouldn't follow us, but he did. He was, he was...the man I killed. He was trying to kill me that night. I was only trying to protect myself and I guess I got a little carried away. I didn't want to kill him, only scare him enough for him to go home and leave me and my family alone. I was only trying to protect them. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth when we met Belle. I wanted to, I really did. I had to made sure I could trust you first though. Now I know I can so that's why I told you all this. Belle?"

Thoughts swirled through my mind at a hundred miles an hour and before I could manage to get even one of them out my body took over and I collapsed into Adam's lap.


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to take a second and apologize for the delay in new chapters. I just started college last week and I'm trying to get to used to the new atmosphere. Thank you for sticking by me anyway; I seriously appreciate it. This chapter is short but I wanted to get it up for you guys and hopefully when I get some more time there will be more to come. Thanks! -Carrie

When I awoke a few moments later, Adam was hovering above my head.

"Well that was quite a reaction I must say." he said in a joking way.

After I got my bearings back I decided not to be extremely weird and scared about this whole situation towards Adam. It wasn't fair to him to by judged by one of the only friends he had.

"Well it's also not everyday your best friend tells you he's a fairytale being." I snickered.

"Best friend?" he asked with a questioning tone.

"Best friend!" I assured him. "We're in this together, you and me. I'm not gonna let you face this alone."

He grabbed my hand. We sat there. Just like that. Fingers intwined as if nothing out there could hurt us. An hour or so after laying wrapped up in Adam's arms he decided he should probably return home before my father discovered his most precious secret too. I figured he was right and with a gentle kiss on the cheek I sent him on his way. After closing the door behind me I couldn't contain the grin on my face.

"Oh, so we like this boy, huh?" Dad questioned.

"Dad, stop. I'm gonna kill you." I joked.

I chased him into the kitchen throwing the dish towel at him.

"Fine, fine. I surrender."

"That's what I thought. Keep your incorrect comments to yourself." I snickered.

"Fine B, all I'm saying is I can tell a love struck face when I see one."

"He's just a friend Dad, that's all." I tried to sound convincing.

Truth be told after Adam told me about himself I understood why he was scared to tell me. It's not like it's exactly normal to be a wolf creature. As we held hands it felt as if nothing had changed. Like he hadn't told me anything. We were just together and we were happy. That's what I imagine love feeling like. I've never been in love so I can't really say how it's supposed to feel but I suppose it's the way I felt when I was with Adam.

" I get it. No more boy talk. How about Chinese and Netflix?"

"Now you're speaking my language Pops. You call in, I'm gonna go change quick."

I bounded up the stairs two at a time. I threw off my Fall Out Boy sweatshirt and jean shorts. I noticed the bandage covering my fresh cut arm was drenched in blood so I applied a new one before changing into another sweatshirt; I didn't feel like having Dad ask any questions about where the cut had come from. I put on my favorite pajama bottoms, threw my hair up in a messy bun and returned to where my father was waiting for me. He had the latest episode of Breaking Bad pulled up on the screen and I squealed in delight. It had become my latest obsession and I was head over heels in love with it. As we watched on I wondered to myself how my life could change so drastically in just a week. My relationship with my dad was better than ever and I had a new guy in my life who I could honestly say I saw myself having a future with. Maybe Adam coming here was exactly what I needed to show me my life wasn't meant to be lived in misery but happiness.


End file.
